Secret Admirer
by Avenged2theSeventhfold
Summary: Jake has a secret admirer. Jatty (JakeXMatty)


Jake's mind was far beyond gone for the entirety of the school day. No matter where he was or tried to do to distract himself, his thoughts were too preoccupied to sufficiently focus on much else. He wasn't entirely sure why either.

It was a simple note. He'd gotten many before. Although with the infamous nickname of 'Hoti Rosati' it would come as no surprise that he'd have secret admirers. He'd find notes professing their undying crushes on him almost weekly. Most of them were scented with some sort of floral perfume or a cliché candy heart taped to the underside of the envelope.

It was all cliché really. The typical high school crush a girl had on a guy. It was all predictable but this time…the note was different.

There was no colorful envelope, it was an old white one, and from the frayed edges it seemed like it had been used once or twice before. There was no overwhelming aroma or cheap candy scent filling his nostrils and almost suffocating him. And there was no candy or anything attached to it. In fact the only decoration was his name messily scrawled out in blue ink, 'JAKE.'

It was pushed inside his locker so there was no mistaking that it was meant for him. He just couldn't help the way his eyebrows raised in curiosity. He never had a girl send him a note that was so…plain. He wasn't complaining or anything it was a nice change of pace but, girls usually put time in saying what they wanted to.

The blonde was pulled from his thoughts when the bell went off startling him. He sighed as everyone began to file into the room. One of the first people he saw walking in was Jenna, his ex. She had her hair in the usual single braid as she made her way over to Jake's desk. Even though they had broken up they remained close friends.

"Hey Jake."

"Oh hey Jenna,"

The blonde replied absentmindedly as he stared at the corner of the envelope that was sticking out of the corner of his binder.

She looked at him strangely looking at her bright blue blouse wondering if there was some sort of stain or something or another that could possibly be distracting to the big blue eyed boy.

"Um are you okay Jake?"

"Huh, yeah I'm fine."

Jenna eventually gave up before she took her seat near Tamara at the back. The blonde sighed drumming his fingers along his desk as he waited for Lunch to finally come.

"Hey dude, you okay you seem out of it."

The blonde looked up and connected with the light green eyes that belonged to his best friend Matty McKibben. All of Jake's thoughts seemed to melt away from him as soon as he saw him. The brown haired boy dropped his stuff onto the desk right in front of Jake's before sitting down.

"I'm fine Matty. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know you just don't _look_ fine."

"And how would you know if I was fine or not?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm your best friend. I've known you since the third grade," Matty answered mockingly raising his eyebrow back.

Jake sighed before carefully taking the paper out of his binder and hesitantly handed it over to Matty not wanting to explain. Matty haphazardly ripped the note out of the envelope his eyes skimming over the short and straightforward message. The green eyed boy shrugged his shoulders before stuffing the note back in.

"What's the big deal? It's a note from a girl."

"No…it's just different."

It wasn't just because it was different that it caught Jake's attention but there was some sort of weird familiarity to it as well. The chicken scratch that was passed off as handwriting was too messy and almost unreadable to be the handwriting of any girls he knew. Not only that but it he swore he recognized the handwriting. Although it definitely wasn't Jenna's, even she had better penmanship so who else could it have been?

And then there was the scent. It smelled like a hint of Old Spice _cologne_. Girls didn't normally wear cologne but from the handwriting and plainness he was guessing this wasn't some normal girl. But the cologne…he knew he smelled it before but again he couldn't place his finger.

He rubbed at his temples frustrated. How was he supposed to figure it out? And the note it was so blunt and too the point. He'd usually get notes that were more like novels. He even got a twelve page love letter, and two and a half pages were dedicated to his dimples and another four about his ass. But this one? All it said was:

_Jake,_

_Meet me at the Sanctuary, lunch. _

And not only that but his admirers never wanted to meet him. To bet honest if someone had asked him who he thought wrote it months ago he would have said Jenna because she wasn't like all the other girls and that's why he liked her. But now that it was a mutual break off he knew that she couldn't have wrote it.

But who? Who could have written it?

Jake spent the rest of Math with his head lightly slamming against his desk.

When the third period bell rang Jake sprinted out of his classroom ignoring his teacher as he made it to locker throwing it open. He shoved his books inside and sprinted out of the hallway not realizing that Jenna had asked him how he was doing.

He got outside also ignoring some greeting from Lisa and a snarky comment from Sadie. He made it down through the cafeteria and out across the quad. He could see the chain link fence that separated the Sanctuary from the rest of the school slowly coming up. He felt like everything was going in slow motion as he rounded the corner.

He bent over for minute, hands on his knees as he began to breathe in and out. He was tired beyond belief. After he caught his breath he looked up to find someone standing there. He couldn't quite make who it was out they were standing in the shadows.

He stood up straight and smoothed out his lettermen jacket. He was quiet for a minute before he finally asked what had been weighing on his mind.

"Who are you, did you write this note?"

The figure didn't respond. Jakes raised his eyebrows but not making a move to move forward.

"What's wrong, why won't you talk or move?"

The blonde waited for a moment before he felt his pocket vibrate. He held his finger up as he fished it out of his pocket to see a text.

**To: Jake**

**From: Matty**

**I don't want you to reject me…**

The blonde gaped as he slowly looked upwards to see none other then Matty McKibben standing there. His best friend wrote the note. His best guy friend. Well he just left a note so maybe he only wanted to talk? But they were standing in the sanctuary which happened to be deserted.

After a minute the blue eyed boy was able to find his voice again.

"W-What did you want to talk about?"

Matty sighed running his fingers through his tousled brown hair.

"It'd be easier if I showed you."

Matty suddenly locked eyes with Jake before he slowly and hesitantly walked forward. The blonde haired boy froze to his spot on the concrete walkway, palms sweating not sure what to do.

As Matty began to close in Jake instinctively took a step away. It went on until Jake could feel brick pressed up against his back. Matty continued until his chest was pressed against the blonde's, one knee in between the smaller's legs.

Jake looked up seeing the sun glint in Matty's beautiful green eyes, and finally he began to register the scent. The smell of Old Spice cologne engulfed them and Jake couldn't believe how naïve he was. The envelope was so entirely his best friend and he didn't notice at all.

The brown haired boy cautiously brought his hand up cupping his best friend's cheek, their eyes never leaving each other.

"Are you okay with this?"

Matty whispered his question. It took a moment for Jake to realize what he had been asked or that he was even asked anything period. The spit dried in his mouth but he found himself shaking his head yes.

Matty leaned down and their lips connected. Red colored lips brushing against soft pink. The both gasped when they felt a weird jolt run between them. They pushed their lips harder as the small jolts of electricity grew larger with pleasure.

In a space of seconds the want, no the need, was starting to increase within each other, the need _for_ the other.

The green eyed boy let his tongue slip out and trace a line across Jake's bottom lip asking for entrance. The blonde boy slowly parted his mouth granting the taller boy permission. Matt inhaled sharply before he pushed his tongue inside.

It was hot, humid, and delicious. Jake tasted like breath mints and sierra mist, a combination that the brown haired boy liked already. His tongue began to work mapping out every line, crevasse, and contour. Soon Jake started to awkwardly poke his tongue against his best friend's.

Jake has definitely made out with girls before but this was his best friend. It was so much more intimate and…special? Yeah it was a hundred thousands times more special, because he loved Matty he really did. So he could end up being _in_ love with him as well. They say the person you're in love with is your best friend.

After a moment of hesitation Jake brought his hand up to curl his fingers through the beautifully brown tousled locks. They left the impression of silk as he ran his hand through multiple times.

Softly Matty began to nip at Jakes bottom lip, before massaging the blonde's tongue with his own, tasting the aroma that followed his best friend inside and out.

Slowly they pulled away from each other instantly missing the tantalizing taste.

Jake looked up at Matty through his eyelashes.

"So you're my secret admirer."

"It wasn't a secret. You just never paid attention," Matty replied.

Jake was silent before his best friend added

"That's also why Jenna broke up with you. I ended up confessing to her the night before she ended it."

Jake's eyes were wide before he sighed.

"Well I have you at least."

Matty smiled before they pulled each other in for another kiss.

**Hey guys this is my first Jatty so I hope you all like. It was originally going to be M but I got sick halfway through and I was not in the mood to write smut. Next time though because I have so many ideas for this pairing anyways**

**X**

**Avenged2theSeventhfold **


End file.
